batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocs
Crocs is the eighth episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 4, 2013. It is the sixtieth episode overall. Synopsis As the team settles into the new home, with an underground cave underneath thanks to Allen, Tim and Damien are suddenly returned but Stephanie is captured. Tim tells Bruce to allow Ra's to have Damien killed so they can get Stephanie, but Bruce refuses to let his son die. Diana continues her relationship with Steve, but she begins to notice something is off about him. Kate begins to realize that she likes Bruce as more than a friend, while Maggie and Allen fight off the reappearance of Killer Croc. Gordon decides to make things right with Bruce and rejoin his team as tech support before he gets back on his feet. Plot Bruce, Stephanie, Kate, and Alfred get into their new home. Maggie and Allen have moved all of the Batcave equipment into the caverns underneath the new house. Construction begins on Wayne Manor. Bruce, Kate, and Alfred wake up and find Tim and Damien in Stephanie's room, with no Stephanie. They find a note from Ra's telling them that Stephanie is a much better hostage and that he will continue to torment them until they give up Damien to be killed. Tim tries to force Bruce to give Damien up, as they have only known Damien for a little over two months. Bruce refuses to give up his son, with Kate and Alfred backing him up. Diana and Steve have coffee at the coffee shop. The two try to get to know each other, but Diana notices Steve is not giving up much information of what he does in his free time. Steve gets a text and immediately leaves the shop after quickly saying goodbye. Diana begins to think he is cheating on her. Maggie looks through reports of cold cases to look into, after the missing girl was found after a month. Allen gets a call from a young woman stating that Killer Croc attacked her and he tells Maggie to head down to 45th street with him as a supervillain is back. The two realize that the supervillains had calmed down before Croc. The two arrive at the young woman's apartment, but see she has already been killed. Maggie is upset by this but promises to put Croc away for a long time. Riddler plays poker with Cameron, Hush, and Scarecrow. Riddler thanks Cameron for leaving the Joker's group, as now Joker lost Cameron, Croc, and Two-Face, leaving him with only James Jr. The four see a news report about Harleen Quinzel going missing, and Scarecrow realizes the Joker must have kidnapped her to get the old Harley back. As Bruce, Kate, and Alfred work out a plan to save Stephanie and stop Ra's, Tim knocks Damien unconscious and boards the Batjet with him. Bruce sees this and realizes what Tim plans to do. Bruce calls Diana, however she doesn't answer, and then Clark, however he tells Bruce he is busy saving a kitten really stuck in a tree and hangs up. Bruce tells Alfred to watch after the house and brings Kate to the Batcopter, a tiny helicopter that holds barely two seats. The two fly off after Tim, although the Batjet flies much faster. Diana walks into Cat's office and asks her if she knows what Steve does in his spare time. Cat tells her that she doesn't usually follow up with her assistants after they've left the building. Diana reveals to her that she thinks Steve might be cheating on her and Cat agrees to help Diana steal his phone to see who he's been texting. Maggie and Allen get a call from another young woman who has been attacked by Killer Croc. They race over to the girl's apartment but see she has also been murdered. The two cops look into a learn the two girls are sisters and the daughters a woman that Killer Croc dated before she left him because his deformities were getting worse and she met a much more attractive man. Maggie and Allen race to protect the two other sisters. However, unbeknownst to them, Killer Croc has been watching them the whole time. Bruce and Kate are flying to the League of Assassins, when Kate asks Bruce how he has a son. Bruce tells her his story about him going to Iceland when he was 21 and he met a woman. Bruce and the woman had sex and without Bruce knowing he got her pregnant. Due to Bruce not knowing this he left and only found out when the child was fourteen. Bruce reveals that Ra's told him Talia died in a car accident a year ago. Kate apologizes but Bruce tells her it is not her fault she died. Kate holds his hand and the two smile at each other. Bruce realizes that they are coming up on the base. Gordon is cleared by a nurse to leave, though he has to stay in a wheelchair for another three weeks before he can get back up. Gordon calls Barbara and tells her she doesn't have to come down and that he is going to apologize to Bruce for blaming him and rejoin the team as tech support and informant before he can get back up. Diana returns to Cat with Steve's phone, which she got on their date. Diana asks how she is going to get in, as it has a password. Cat takes the battery out and redoes the wires. She powers it back on and the password has glitched out. The two find his messages and see he has been texting someone named "Sarah". Diana is sad and Cat sees his texts which imply he has been having sex with another woman. Maggie and Allen have split up and arrived at the two remaining sisters and explain to them what is happening. Maggie and Allen each get calls from the sisters' mother and father, respectively and realize Croc has gone after the parents. The two cops race over to the parents' house and get there just in time. Croc is subdued just in time. The parents are rushed to the hospital, but make it out okay. Maggie apologizes to them for their misfortune, as the family grieves the two dead sisters. Allen learns that Croc's ride to Arkham was intercepted by Riddler and his team, who killed the cops guarding him and rescued Croc. Allen is mad about this and Maggie tells the family they need to be put into the witness protection program. Bruce and Kate learn Tim has already gotten Stephanie back and Ra's is preparing Damien's death. Bruce and Kate intercept this just in time and Ra's is angry. Ra's orders Damien's death to be put on hold for now and orders Bruce, Kate, Tim, and Stephanie to be put into the cages and fill the dungeon with poison gas. The guards do this, and the gas fills the room, supposedly killing the four heroes. Diana confronts Steve about "Sarah" and Steve tries to tell her the truth. That he is part of a secret government agency that needs him to go on secret missions to stop small-time terrorists from killing famous people. Diana does not believe any of it and breaks up with him. Steve tries to tell her he is telling the truth but she walks away. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Naomi Watts as Jennifer York *Ed Quinn as Mr. York *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 13.20 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Tom Hardy, Jonathan Keltz, David Zayas, Thomas Haden Church, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as James Gordon Jr., the Joker, Bane, Andrew Ryder, Sal Maroni, Cameron van Cleer, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored a 77% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 79 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.4/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Chris Pine and Jeremy Irons as Steve Trevor and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for V.